C'est La Vie Mon Amour
by K-Vixen
Summary: Quinn lives in the shadows with a dark secret that can't be quieted. She finds a new victim to stalk and kill, a local high school cheerleader named Santana Lopez. There are strong warnings listed before the start of the story. One Shot. G!P.


**Warning: This is a serial killer one shot. There will be murder, dubcon, blood, weaponry, vivid imagery of the crimes being carried out. If you are uncomfortable with any of the themes listed above, I recommend not reading the one shot. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

C'est La Vie Mon Amour

Rituals, it's all about rituals. It might be something weird sometimes, like wearing white shirts to go to bed. Tapping on the table before you have a meal. Drinking beverages only from your left hand. For Quinn, her most important ritual is walking around a shallow grave counter clock wise when it's freshly dug. There are other things to, but this ritual her older sister Brittany taught her when she was a young girl and is her most important one. Quinn and Brittany had dug a small hole in the ground when their cat, Lord Tubbington, died from mysterious causes that may or may not have been caused by the sisters. Before they laid him in his final resting place, Brittany said it's always good luck to walk around the hole in the opposite direction of the clock when burying the dead. Now it's something Quinn can never not do.

Today she almost slipped up in her ritual. It happened when Quinn was walking around the grave. That's when she saw her and stopped dead in her tracks. Usually Quinn doesn't get this feeling until a few months have passed, but as she watched her walk past the dark abandon park on the edge of the woods, she knew there isn't going to be months in between for her addiction this time. It would be a few weeks, if she is lucky. The girl looked to be of age, which is good news for Quinn because that would be less heat after. The young ones is always a greater risk. The girl couldn't see Quinn or the evil she is doing, but Quinn can clearly see her in the moonlight. It made her look beautiful. Quinn shook her head, trying to get the images filling her mind out as fast as possible. This isn't time, she shouldn't be thinking about that, she has a ritual to attend to. The girl vanishes into the night, Quinn lets out a shaky breath. That was a close call, her urges almost got the best of her.

Quinn finished the circle and kneels down on the floor, checking she has everything in order. Her clothes are in order, cheap and black, ones you can find at your local Walmart and utterly disposal. She bought them in cash by her city apartment thousands of miles away from Lima, Ohio. Her hands are covered in cheap medical grade latex gloves from a local supermarket, again bought so where else. Her hair is tied back and secure under her favorite beanie, to make sure no stray DNA is left. There is no sweat on this cool night, making it ideal for the rituals. Summer nights are the worst. The shovel she used, was her father's. The blue tarp next to her, was her mother's. She rolled out the tarp dumping the remains into the hole. A naked body now laid there lifeless. It has been cleansed of all of her DNA with only stray grazing cut marks are present. Her cause of death is asphyxiation. She looked down at the girl in pride, Kitty, that was her name.

"C'est la vie mon amour," Quinn says before standing up and picking up the shovel. That's what Brittany liked to say whenever she did those terrible things. Quinn adopted it as her own ritual for the final goodbye to her victims. It was fitting. Then Quinn began to shovel quickly and quietly, covering the body in a matter of minutes. After smoothing over the patches of dirt, she gathered some leafs scattering them over the freshly disturbed dirt. A final touch of a heavy rock placed over the leafs, a fitting tombstone. Just like that Quinn gathers her things and is on her way, that girl is waiting for her.

Quinn Fabray wasn't always a monster. She slowly started to change when she was brought into the Pierce household. Her parents couldn't accept her for being different so she was eventually sent away. Foster care wasn't nearly as bad as the movies made it out to be, certainly nothing like living with her future family. She was nine when she moved into the Pierce house and when she met her sister Brittany. She was a few years older than Quinn, but not very bright. She would say strange things and do stranger things, but Quinn never said anything. It wasn't till one day when Brittany found out Quinn's secret that she slowly started to become darker. Years later, after the constant humiliation and torture at the hands of her sister is when she finally snapped. That day Quinn became the monster she is today.

Quinn arrives at her house sometime later to start the next stage of her rituals. The clean up, she calls it. Quinn starts first with the bleach to clean off her tarp, shovel and sharp knife. Next comes the burning the plastic wrap covering all over the trunk and realigning it for next time. The last touch is taking off every single piece of her clothes and throws it in with the bloodied white clothes upon the ashes in the fire place, except for her beanie. She pours some gas then lights it with a match. When that's done the ritual is finished, for now.

"I saw the girl. She's the one," Quinn says out loud into the empty apartment.

"_This is so soon Quinnie. You shouldn't be up to no good yet."_

"I need her. I want her. You didn't see her, if you had you'd understand." Quinn storms off into her room and redresses. She lays in bed and turns on the TV, flipping through the news channels. She is always watching the news. She grabs her laptop to start some light work. She is a freelance graphics designer. She works on her own and is now contracted for a few months under a large company based in Lima oddly enough.

"_I did see her. Did she get your dick hard? Is that why you want her so soon?"_

"Shut up!" Quinn yells and the voice inside her head stops. "This isn't about that. It's never like that. You know what this is about, Brittany."

"_I know what you felt when you saw her. These types of kills will get you caught little sister. You can't afford to get sloppy. What is your number now twelve? Fifteen? I forget after number one, I stopped keeping track." _

"Ms. Wilde makes fourteen. I won't get sloppy, I will stick to the plan, our plan." Quinn stops on a news channel covering Atlanta. A body has been found, one of hers, Rachel Berry. She is the second to ever be found, after her sister Brittany buried in the back of the abandon Pierce house.

"_You better not Quinn." _

* * *

It takes Quinn five days to find the girl. She is walking by a coffee shop one day named Lima Bean and she sees her inside behind the counter. Quinn has to stop, no matter if she's late to work meeting. She needs to know her name in order for her to begin her personal work. Quinn walks in and stands in the line to order a drink. She watches her newest prey. She is smiling, she has a pretty smile with a dimple. She is tanner than what Quinn initially saw at night, she looks hispanic. Her hair is pulled back now, not flowing in the wind like that night.

"Next in line," the girl calls a few minutes later and it's Quinn's turn. She steps up and holds her breath. It takes everything inside her not to reach out a grab her, either to pin her to a wall and kiss her or snap her neck. "Hi welcome to Lima Bean. How can I help you?" She says with a beautiful smile. Quinn is looking forward to being the last person to ever see her smile.

"Hi, let me have a medium latte with soy milk." Quinn speaks in a calm smooth voice. She is shocked at how seductive she sounds, when in reality she is on a brink of loosing all her composer. She looks at her neck, she could see the veins pulsing. God, Quinn just wants to choke her.

"Medium latte with soy. What's your name Ms.?" Quinn's heart stops, she didn't say Ma'am. Quinn smiles for the first time, making the girl smile wider. She is blushing. It's cute, Quinn thinks.

"Quinn."

"It will be $3.25, Quinn." The girl is smiling a little to friendly in Quinn's opinion. Is she really flirting? Quinn pulls out her visa card and hands it to the girl. Their fingers touch for a second before Quinn drops her hand. An electric shock just ran through her body. Maybe Brittany is right, realizing she does want this girl to have sex with her. Quinn's eyes look down from her face past her neck this time to her apron which had on her name tag.

"Here you go, your drink will be ready on the other counter in a few minutes. Have a nice day Quinn." Quinn takes her card and looks at her face one last time. Her pouty lips which are slightly part catch her attention, she is the one.

"Thank you, Santana."

Quinn walks away waiting for a coffee she is going to dump as soon as she is down the street. She uses every single strain of strength to not look at Santana anymore. This is important when closing in on a new victim, you can't scare them away. She is younger than Quinn so it might be a challenge to engage her in the first place. She wants to get to know her and not surprise attack her with chloroform, she thinks to herself. Her name is called and she gets the coffee and simply walks away. Tonight she will learn a lot more about Santana.

"_Poor, poor Santana. She has no idea what is coming to her."_

* * *

Quinn learns via Facebook her name is Santana Marie Lopez. She is eighteen years old and a senior in William McKinley Senior High. She is the head cheerleader and in some chorus club. She has a part time in Lima Bean and has been accepted into New York University. She has 593 friends and seems to be an outed lesbian. The most interesting fact is however, what Santana is hiding underneath those clothes. From the few bikini pictures she had in her profile, the girl is smoking hot with a boob job. She apparently grew two cup sizes over the summer by the date stamp on Facebook uploading.

"_She's still in school Quinn, she is dangerous."_

"So was that Sugar girl and two years younger. She hasn't been found. It's been three years. It's fine if I stick to the plan."

"_The plan is you wait a few months. The cops will be looking for Kitty Wilde soon enough. You don't need to be adding another body."_

"I'll keep a low profile with her. I can't wait a few months. It took everything not to kill her today in front of an audience. I'll leave town after, end my contract early."

"_That's one sure way to raise suspicion in a small hick town. I told you to stay away from small towns. Big cities are good for disappearing. You need to stay here and wait this all out. You have your job and home. It will raise too many flags. Just wait a few months Quinn and stick to the plan." _

"Plans are meant to change if they are no longer working. I'll stick to the plan, but she is mine!" Brittany doesn't talk to Quinn after that, Brittany knows better. Quinn keeps scrolling through Santana's pictures over and over again. The TV is playing the news in the background about Rachel Berry. There has been no trace evidence found and no leads. Quinn smiles, Berry would have loved all this attention.

* * *

Over the next few days Quinn stalks Santana while doing some work from her car. First thing she needs to find out is her schedule. She follows her from school after cheerleading practice to her house, then surveillance the house from there. She needed to know who she lives with and what their routine is to have the best shot at this. She's an only child it seems and lives in this large house with her mother and father. Her father seems to be a doctor, gone for days at a time all day long. Her mother comes and goes with no real regularity but doesn't seem to be home often especially weekends. Santana isn't home a lot either. She always goes out at night or is home alone when she stays in. If Quinn does this on a Friday, she has potentially two days before anyone will realize it.

"See Britt, this is perfect. She is meant to be mine," Quinn says while watching from her car down the street. Santana got home an hour ago and is alone once again. She followed her from cheerleading practice to her Lima Bean shift. Quinn is thinking about calling it a night for tonight.

"_You'll always be mine Quinnie and don't you forget it."_

"Shut up," Quinn says with the words ripping between her teeth. Her knuckles turn white from how hard she is holding the steering wheel as she drives away. Images she would rather forget start playing in her mind. Soon Santana could take those away.

Quinn goes home to continue doing her work on her computer and watch the news channel. There has been nothing on the news channels. Nothing more has been released about Rachel Berry's death with no leads. Kitty Wilde has officially been declared a missing person with a large search party searching town. She heard some whispers this morning around town that made her get a small smile she kept to herself. On her breaks, her newest addiction is monitoring Santana's Facebook and Twitter account. She especially liked the pictures that were uploaded. Quinn decided early on she wants her Santana project to be close and personal, so she needs a new plan. She decides the best plan is to try and catch Santana on her break on Lima Bean and strike up a conversation. Then from there access the best plan of action. That's the new plan.

* * *

Quinn arrives just in time the next day. The coffee shop is empty except for one patron doing some work by the window. Santana is on as cashier and Quinn knows she will be off in about five minutes for break. Quinn orders her coffee form Santana and they exchange some light flirty smiles. Quinn once she has her coffee takes a seat towards the back of the room and waits. It's like going to fish, one has to be patient. She is sure Santana will pass by eventually and take the bait, she can feel it.

"_Here she comes."_

Quinn doesn't react however, just sips on her coffee scrolling through the local news reading about the Kitty Wilde disappearance. She only looks up when she hears someone clearing their throat. Santana is standing there gesturing to the seat in front of Quinn. She nods her head, letting Santana know she can take a seat. Quinn smiles because she took the bait.

"I haven't seen you around town before the other day," Santana says. Quinn puts away the iPad, giving Santana her fullest attention. She knows Santana is used to being the center of attention, why should now be any different.

"That's probably because I moved here temporarily for my job. I'll be going back home in a few months," Quinn says. She can feel her insides burning. She doesn't know how she is even controlling herself right now. This is not apart of her ritual, her victims never know what hits them. She doesn't give herself time to feel this slow burn that will eat her away. She has never wanted someone more than Santana, except for Brittany. Santana is different though, Quinn wants everything about Santana forever.

"Oh that sucks. I was hoping to see you around more often," Santana says in a child like manner. Quinn almost wants to laugh because Santana doesn't know how much she will be seeing her soon enough.

"I still have a few months in town. Maybe you will for a little while," Quinn says with a smile. She has been told she has an angelic face, it's her best feature to gain access to her business. It starts with a smile. Santana sits in silence for a while as if she was trying to figure Quinn out. Obviously she fails to discover the truth behind Quinn's smile because she isn't running away.

"You're different form the other people around here," Santana finally says. Quinn tenses and raises her eyebrow at Santana impressed by her conclusion. Santana is still relaxed so Quinn lets down her guard. She didn't mean it in a negative way.

"I get that a lot."

"I have to get back to work, but I hope I see you soon, Quinn," Santana says as she walks away with a final smile. Quinn freezes in her spot, goosebumps spread all over her body. Santana remembers her name from the coffee order.

"Yes you will Santana. Yes you will."

* * *

Santana is the typical high school cheerleader. She is popular and gorgeous, the girl everyone wants or wants to be. She has the cool part time job at Lima Bean, the one everyone wanted. She has been accepted into NYU, the school people would kill to go to. She is used to having boys chase her around while she dated someone from the football team and a girl on the side. She was on top of the school's social ladder until another cheerleader caught her and a girl from her English class hooking up in the locker room. Now she is still on top of the social ladder without her secret weighing her down and is loving life right now.

When that pretty young blonde walked into Lima Bean, Santana fell in love. Literally, love at first sight. Santana knew she was from out of town because she didn't reek of that native Lima losers stench. She was wearing a beautiful silk long sleeve white shirt with a fitted tailored skirt with some red heels. She looked like she came straight from the streets of New York. Santana couldn't help but swoon when she came to the counter. She smelled amazing, maybe even that expensive Channel No.5. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the room and that doesn't happen often when Santana is in the room. The best thing about being a cashier at Lima Bean is learning all the hot costumers name.

"Quinn." That's such a fitting name.

Over the next few days, Santana hoped to see her again. Quinn, the girl that is constantly on her mind, but she didn't come. Maybe it was Santana's luck to never see the girl of her dreams again. Perhaps she dreamed it all up and that's why this figment of her imagination hasn't come into the shop.

"Hey Kurt," Santana calls out as she walked in. Kurt was her manager. She didn't understand why he is still in Lima. He's so smart and talented from what she had seen on their karaoke nights. "Has the blonde girl come back yet? The New York chic one?" Kurt or none of her coworkers have seen her ever.

"No Satan, no New Yorkers have been anywhere near today." Kurt says while blending some coffees for the waiting costumers. Maybe she is a dream.

You can imagine her surprise to see Quinn a few days later sitting in a table. The best part about it is this happened when Santana can go talk to her, because she was on break. It was a miracle how her luck had changed. Santana closed up her register as fast as she could when she finally had someone to take over and made her way to the girl. She had to talk to her, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Quinn offers her a seat to sit down once Santana makes conversation. They talk for a while, not long enough for Santana's liking but it's something. Quinn is reserved, maybe it's because she doesn't know anyone in town. Santana doesn't blame her for not socializing with the local town people, they all suck anyways. Santana loved Quinn's eyes. The were a deep green with a sparkle of brown. They were light, but something deep inside the green told Santana Quinn is much darker than she seemed. Santana loves that depth in girls, it makes them wilder in bed. That's just how Santana liked them. She knew just then she would be seeing Quinn again, much sooner than last time.

* * *

Four days later Quinn comes back to Lima Bean to order her usual coffee that she never drinks. Santana takes her order and writes a lot more than usual on the cup with a wink. Moments later Quinn finds "_419-349-2022 call me sometime -Santana" _written on the the side. This will be the first cup of coffee Quinn didn't throw away. Instead drains the content and keeps the coffee cup by her laptop as a reminder of what she wants. Later that night, Quinn drives two towns over and buys a non traceable cellphone. This is breaking all the all the pre rituals for Quinn and it scares her. Quinn never courts her victims at this length, rather enjoys the hunt and surprise anonymous attack. They might exchange small talk right before Quinn takes action, but they would never trade phone calls. However, Quinn has a plan to control the situation. She needs to use having the phone to her advantage and keep Santana quiet about her in order for this to all work.

**Do you always give your phone number to strangers? -Quinn**

**Only to really hot women that names start with a Q. I'm glad you texted. I thought you wouldn't. -Santana**

**Why wouldn't I? -Quinn**

**Honestly, I can't get a read on you. It's exciting for a change. -Santana**

**I have to ask, how old are you? Do you still go to high school? -Quinn**

**Yeah, but I'm 18. Totally legal babe ;) -Santana**

**Oh... Well this changes things. I'm not sure I should have even texted you. -Quinn**

**Why? Why not? How old are you? -Santana**

**It doesn't look good for the new 28 year old woman in town to be flirting with a local high schooler. This is a small town, it's not right. -Quinn**

**What if we kept it a secret? Can I keep talking to you then? No one has to know anything. It will only be us two. -Santana**

**How do I know I can trust you? -Quinn**

**You're just going to have to get to know me. -Santana**

**Alright then, how about on Friday we hang out in my place? -Quinn**

**Sounds perfect babe ;) -Santana**

"_Can we really trust her?"_

"She is the one who suggested it. I don't think she will tell. She has been pursuing me in her eyes all this time. She won't let my resistance get in her way." Quinn says as she finishes texting Santana for the night. She lays down on her bed and looks down at her lap noticing she's hard.

"_What happens when you can't go through with it? I don't think you will. You want her too much... Not like you did with Rachel or Kitty... But really want to fuck her. What will you do when you can't kill her? She'll never love you once she knows what a monster you are." _

"How can you be so aggravating even in death! Maybe I should take the pills to stop your voice from always talking."

"_You won't shut me up. I'm always with you and don't you ever forget it. You know I'm right."_

"I hope not. I don't know what I will do," Quinn whispers and thinks to herself about the implication to what Brittany is really telling her.

Quinn starts staring at her shorts for sometime before she takes out her dick. It's large and hard, wanting to be used, it's been a while. She starts rubbing it and closes her eyes. She thinks about blood first, it usually gets her off the fastest, but it's not working. This gets her angry and then by accident thinks of Santana out of frustration, this gets her harder. At first it's about choking Santana with her bare hands squeezing the life out of her. Then slashing her body when she is about to die with minor cuts to see her red blood flowing. It's a part of her ritual. Quinn is about to cum when a thought runs through her mind, fucking Santana's young tight pussy. Fucking Santana underneath her as she moans Quinn's name or maybe fucking her from behind pulling on her hair until she is screaming. That makes Quinn cum.

"_That's not a good sign Quinn." _

Quinn just ignores the voice in her head for once and lays back relaxing in the good feeling radiating off her body. It's a nice change.

* * *

It's Friday and Quinn is buzzing. She is excited, like a ball of energy that is being contained and is ready to burst. She had been texting Santana since the night they made plans. All day she had been getting her house ready for her guest. She has the shovel already in the plastic aligned trunk of her car. The tarp is in the closet waiting for Quinn. Her black clothes and beanie is also in the closet waiting for the right time. Her knife, loaded hand gun, and handcuffs is in the night stand next to her bed. The bottle chloroform and rag is under the bed, just incase. Quinn told Santana she would meet her in a remote park at night. That way Quinn wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of Santana's car but rather only have to clean hers. She is on her way now and she can't wait.

Santana is wearing white. She did think it was weird when Quinn told her to wear white because it really gets her going. The implication of that statement made her wonder and wet. Either way, Santana has on some matching white lace lingerie set and a white satin top with some short jean shorts. She had walked to the park where Quinn would pick her up. She is a little nervous to be meeting Quinn like this, with such secrecy. She didn't tell anyone about this meeting. She told her parents she was going to spend the night at a classmate's house so that if things get interesting at Quinn's place she could stay the night. Santana is sitting on a bench when she notices a car drive into the parking lot and flash their lights. Santana gets up and walks to the car leaning against the passenger side window. Quinn lowers it.

"Hey stranger, can you give me a ride?" Santana says in a low voice. It drives Quinn crazy, she holds the steering wheel tighter to contain herself. She chuckles under her breath and unlocks her car.

"I'll give you a ride gorgeous." Santana climbs in the car and Quinn peels away, racing off to her house. During the drive Quinn keeps throwing Santana glances to make sure she is really there and not a figment of her imagination. It's surreal that she is sitting in her car as easy as that. Santana is doing some flirtatious small talk and Quinn plays along, but isn't paying attention. She is instead thinking about ripping Santana's clothes off so she can finally see her naked. Quinn starts to drive faster, just wants to get to her house as soon as possible.

After a while when Quinn has been driving for about twenty minutes, they seem to be approaching the near by woods. There isn't many street lights outside, they are in the outer most outskirts of town. Santana didn't even realize that Lima was so large sometimes. She doesn't really venture to this side of town often, no one really did unless they hunted or were up to no good.

"You live all the way out here alone?" Santana asks. Quinn looks over at her for a second. She looks visibly on edge, looking around a bit paranoid. She reaches out her hand and lays it on her thigh. That was a mistake Quinn immediately realizes. She can feel herself get hard under her jeans from body contact, but Santana relaxes at the touch. Maybe she should cut this flesh first, Quinn thinks while lightly pinching Santana's thighs.

"Yes I do. I like the change of not being in the city all the time. You can see the stars at night. It's nice to be truly alone," Quinn says. She thinks to herself about all the troubles she is saving herself by basically living in the only cabin for miles. The less questions the better is her policy in choosing housing. No neighbors lurking into her business. She can always light a fire to dispose things, that comes in handy. The number one reason, however, is Santana can scream all she wants and it won't matter.

"I never pictured you as a girl that's one with nature. You just keep surprising me, Quinn." Santana places her hand on top of Quinn's. It startles Quinn, it has been a very long time that someone holds her hand. Her heart is racing, she needs to get home now. She is loosing control of the situation and she's not liking it one bit. She pulls away her hand and places it in her safety zone, the steering wheel. Santana doesn't seem to notice her inner conflict but focuses on the dark path ahead with a cabin straight ahead with a single porch light on. It's eerie.

"Home sweet home," Quinn says with a smile as she put the car into park. She gets out of the car and walks around the other side to open Santana's door. When she gets out of the car and they towards the house together. Quinn opens the door and lets Santana in.

Santana wonders in and lets go of a breath she has been holding. The isolated cabin is nice and cozy inside. It's not nearly as intimidating as it was outside at night. She takes a few steps in and looks around at the furnishing noticing it doesn't seem like Quinn's style. It doesn't look very personal, but Quinn is only in town for a few months for a job and this isn't her real home, she remembers. There is one personal item however, a picture of a couple holding a baby that is sitting on top of the fire place. The picture looks tattered and faded even though it's inside a new expensive looking frame.

"Take off your shorts," Quinn says in a much darker tone than what she has been during the drive. Her eyes are hooded staring directly at Santana who seems to be thrown off by this request. She turns around and looks at Quinn. She is still standing by the door which is now locked with several deadbolts. Santana smirks not noticing the danger that lurks behind the lust in Quinn's eyes. She doesn't move any to remove the item of clothing.

"You move fast. Not wasting a second huh?" She teases, but Quinn isn't one to be toyed with. Quinn takes a few step forward until she is a foot away from Santana. She could see how her chest rises and falls with shaky breaths, Santana is nervous. Quinn takes a deep breath to compose her impulses and gives her a shy fake smile and shrugs.

"They aren't white. Take them off." Santana stands still for a few seconds before she places her hands on her shorts and unbuttons them. She doesn't know why exactly she is doing it, it's like she is running on automatic. She lets them fall to the ground and steps out of them. Santana notices for the first time how quiet it is inside the cabin, nothing can be heard. Quinn suddenly lunges forward and and grabs Santana as she lets out a gasp. One hand is wrapped around Santana's neck not putting pressure just yet and the other is rested on her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn whispers as she closes her eyes and places her face against Santana's and takes a deep breath taking the moment in. Her hair smells like raspberries, it's intoxicating. Santana closes her eyes and swallows hard, Quinn can feel it against her hand and she squeezes a bit harder. God, she loves this type of intimacy. The intimacy of having life in the palm of her hand.

"Hmm Quinn, I love it when it gets rough," Santana whispers. Her hands trail down to Quinn's ass and squeezes it. Something inside Quinn snaps. She wasn't sure what she would do with Santana once she got to her house. On one hand she wanted to kill her as soon as she saw her in her car, but on the other she wanted to fuck her like it was the last thing she ever gets to do on Earth. Santana just makes her decision that much easier for her.

Quinn starts pushing Santana backwards, into her bedroom quickly. Once they cross the door frame Quinn rips off Santana's shirt literally off her body, left torn on the floor. Santana is left in shock with nothing but her bra and underwear on, until Quinn reaches behind and unsnaps her bra letting it fall to the floor almost completely exposing the young girl. Quinn shoves her onto the bed, Santana looks disheveled when she lands with her hair sprawled out under her head. Santana's hard nipples are peeking into perfection. Her legs are closed laying on each other for now. Quinn cannot wait any longer and takes off her clothes in a hurry even dropping her boxers without second thought. Santana is confused when she sees a hard dick instead of what is supposed to be there. She is about to stop them from moving so fast, but Quinn had already put on a condom and laid herself in between her now spread legs. Quinn forcefully rips off her panties making Santana scream out in pain when they rode up into her as they ripped.

Santana screaming does something to Quinn. She feels like she is going insane. Never before with any of her sexual partners has she felt so alive. She feels invincible finally being on top of Santana for the first time. It was like if for the first time it is possible for someone to love Quinn and the killer inside her. Quinn looks down at Santana, her cheeks are red and flustered breathing heavy, she thinks she looks beautiful like that. Brittany is inside her head egging her on to destroy Santana every way possible. Quinn wants to give into temptation and she is about to. Santana wants to say something to stop her, but she looses the thought when Quinn thrusts in her with no warning. Santana screams and Quinn rips into her again.

Santana closes her eyes and clings onto Quinn. Santana's breath is being knocked out from her lungs, she can't even scream anymore. Quinn hasn't said anything but a groan here or there as she keeps thrusting into her. After a few minutes Quinn is slowing down her thrusts instead giving deep thrusts leaning her body away from Santana. Quinn wants to watch Santana as she fucked her. She wants to see what she can do to the younger girl. She lowers one of her hands to her clit and rubs it still carefully watching Santana's face. Santana starts liking the new rhythm starts moaning and moving her hips with Quinn. Quinn is ignoring the fact that Santana's screams turn her on more than her moans. She smirks when reaches down with her other hand to play with Santana's nipples, making her scream in pleasure rather than pain.

"I haven't fucked like this before. You're fucking my pussy so good," Santana says in a breathy tone. The words send goosebumps down Quinn's spine, from both arousal and fear. She is confused about what she is feeling, that's why she never fucks her victims. She knows she can't lose the upper hand. She is seeing red now, she feels her killer instinct taking over. Quinn hands move to hold down Santana's hips until her knuckles turn white and bites her lip causing some pain. She starts thrusting faster and harder until Santana is screaming. Quinn is thrusting so hard, the headboard is hitting the wall behind it. Quinn suddenly lets go of Santana and moves forward to reach the drawer to grab her knife. Santana's eyes are closed and yelling, when Quinn holds up the knife to her throat.

"Open your eyes Santana," Quinn says and presses the knife a little harder, but not hard enough to break skin. Santana opens her eyes and feels something on her neck. Quinn keeps thrusting with a smirk, that alone gets Santana wetter. Quinn pulls away the knife far enough to show Santana what is pressed against her then quickly presses it back against her neck. Santana's eyes widen in fear looking up at this stranger on top of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Santana asks in a surprisingly calm voice. Quinn stops thrusting and just looks at her without saying a word. After a few seconds Santana breaks the silence, "Are you fucking crazy Quinn?! Get that away from me!" Quinn grabs Santana's hair and moves her until she is sitting up in front of her. Santana lifts her hand to try to push Quinn off of her, but Quinn presses the knife harder in a warning.

"I want you to ride me," Quinn says and moves Santana so that she is on top of her. Santana is trying to get away from Quinn, but she is still deep inside her. With every struggled movement, it rubs Santana the right way making her moan softly under her breath. She is furious that this is happening to her. She knew something was off coming to a cabin in the middle of the woods, but she ignored it because of her stupid crush.

"Fuck you bitch! Get off of me! You won't do shit to me!" Santana yells and Quinn genuinely smiles. She thinks about the other girls and how unsuspecting they all were. At least Santana is seeing the monster unfold in front of her before her murder. Quinn takes the knife and makes a cut running along Santana's thigh, that same spot from earlier. Santana screams out in pain as the blood rushes from under her skin on to Quinn.

"If you don't start moving your pussy and liking it, I will kill you right now. This is your last chance. Fucking ride me now Santana!" Quinn's voice instills fear into Santana. She lifts herself half way up Quinn's dick and grinds her way back down. Quinn nods her head letting Santana to keep going. Santana grinds herself Quinn and moans. Partly to give Quinn the show she wanted, but deep inside likes the thrill being held hostage by a hot woman making her ride her dick is turning her on. She feels shameful that she is getting off from this treatment, then remembers she just told Quinn she likes it rough, this may be all a game. Santana relaxes starts riding Quinn for all she's worth with new found confidence.

Quinn watches Santana's tits bounce with every thrust. She is playing with her nipples, making all these noises, not struggling anymore. When she feels Santana is under her control again, Quinn pulls the knife away from her and flips it so the hilt is facing Santana. She places it against her clit and starts rubbing it. Santana gasps and stops moving for a second feeling the cold handle pressed against her in such an intimate manner. Quinn keeps rubbing and slaps Santana's ass to get her to start moving again. Quinn is close, she isn't going to last much longer. Santana leans back showcasing her pussy for Quinn to keep rubbing and begins to ride her dick harder than before. They are both giving in.

Things start to become blurry. There are no more drawn lines when they start giving into feeling. Santana is grinding herself sluggishly not wanting to stop. Her body is burning, panting with sweat starting to drip from her pores. Quinn throws the knife on the nightstand and pulls Santana so she is laying on top of her. She grips her tight, using her leverage to pound into her form the bottom. That's when Santana starts screaming. Quinn wants nothing more to jam her dick into her mouth or bite her neck leaving her mark, but she can't. Sweat, blood, hair, saliva, skin will be hard enough to wash off in a little while.

Quinn turns them over so she was on top. Santana is laying in a daze as Quinn continues to thrust into her. She feels her dick starting to get trapped inside her. Santana keeps chanting 'yes' and 'take me baby' meeting her thrusts half way. Quinn wraps around Santana in close missionary position to really take her completely. Santana is kissing her neck, marking her instead, Quinn rams into her until she is screaming from agony. Overwhelmed by everything Quinn is offering, Santana cums driving Quinn over the edge. She spills everything into the condom thrusting slowly until coming to a complete stop. Santana's pussy feels like it's on fire from the rough treatment, but welcomes it. Quinn is laying in between her legs with her head on Santana's chest thinking of her next move.

"I wish I could keep you," Quinn says out loud. Santana starts to play with Quinn's hair. Santana looks down and sees the blood from her leg. The cut starts to sting with pressure of Quinn's body on top of it. She starts feeling the fear rush into her again.

"Did you mean it? You would kill me if I stopped you?" Santana doesn't stop stroking her hair, but Quinn's body goes rigid. She hasn't made up her mind yet, but Santana is catching on. Quinn takes a deep breath, she knows what she needs to do.

"I will kill you. I'm a killer, it's what I do," Quinn says with a nonchalant shrug. Santana stops moving. This beautiful stranger is a lot darker than she thought. It's tense between them, Quinn remains on top of Santana to make sure she doesn't lunge for the knife. Santana is quickly trying to come up with an escape plan, but not set Quinn off.

"So you weren't just playing rough because I said I liked it rough?"

"That is the real me."

"Are you planning to kill me?" Santana whispers and Quinn smiles. Santana can't see it, but she knows she is in trouble. She looks to the night stand for the first time and sees the knife.

"I wanted to kill you since the moment I first saw you. I wanted you so bad it scared me. I want to save you and kill you at the same time." Quinn decides to answer honestly for the first time in her life. For someone to know the monster inside of her, besides Brittany. Santana begins to internally panicking, searching for a way out of her death. She thinks for a moment letting the silence linger between them. The knife won't be of any use Quinn will overpower her. Then a thought comes to her.

"Why don't you keep me, like you want." Santana says. Quinn puts her guard up with a snap of her fingers. She is on to Santana. However they both stay put in each others embrace.

"I can't trust you. You won't love me for what I am."

"I would love you."

"_Kill her Quinn. Kill her now. That little cunt will kill you if you don't kill her first. You have had your fun, but it is time to do what is right kill her."_

Brittany is right.

"You're lying," Quinn says while lunging as fast as she can to wrap her hands around Santana's neck. She starts to squeeze as Santana claws at her, drawing blood to stop the attack. Santana's face is turning red and strained as she struggles for oxygen. Her dick was still inside Santana's pussy, not as hard as before, but she can feel her clenching around her as she struggles for her life. After a few minutes Santana can feel herself drifting away.

"C'est la vie mon amour," is the last thing Santana hears. Santana's body goes limp for a few minutes when Quinn finally lets go. Santana is dead. Quinn however notices first that she has broken her rituals. Santana is naked and dead on her bed after just having sex. Quinn pulls out and gets off the bed watching her handy work. She has a bittersweet smile from the rush of both the gain and lost. Now the hard part, the clean up.


End file.
